Voltage converting circuits are widely used in various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, personal computers, media players, or other devices of the like. The voltage converting circuits convert a first voltage into a second voltage. Generally, a feedback terminal can be incorporated into the voltage converting circuit to feedback a voltage signal of the second voltage to a control unit, to make the voltage converting circuit output a steady voltage.